Together Forever
by DancingFromTheSoul24
Summary: Together Forever. It's a term I heard quite often throughout my life. Infact I think I heard it every day of my life. And yet I still didn't beleive it could actually happen...until he came along.


**Together Forever**

_Together Forever. It's a term I heard quite often throughout my life. Infact I think I heard it every day of my life. And yet I still didn't beleive it could actually happen...until he came along._

Chapter One,

December 20th, 1998

Five days before christmas most people are out shopping for there loved ones. Friends, Family, Pets. Mothers are baking pies and fruit cake. Dads are getting the house decorated with tons of lights and a beutiful christmas tree. Friends are wrapping what they think is the perfect gift for their friends, and girlfriends and boyfriends are stressing over what to get there signaficant other. Me? I'm sitting in my room stairing at my computer.

Christmas list ,

people :

yeah as you can see i'm on a roll. This is my first christmas in highschool, this is my first christmas with a job, this is my first christmas without friends......or parents.

Two months ago my life was perfect i had tons of friends. I was smart, pretty, athletic. Then the worst night of my life happened.

I was sitting on my couch in sweatpants and a tanktop watching a walk to remember my favorite movie ever. My mom and dad come down the stairs all dressed up. I looked over and smiled. I wanted to find someone and have a relationship just like my parents. my dad twirled my mom around and dipped her. she leaned up and lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Mom you look beutiful" I said

"Why thank you" she blushed.

"Come on darling we are going to be late" my dad said trying to get my mom out the door

" As long as i'm with you i dont care"  
my dad stopped then and smiled at her.

"We'll be together forever and you know that, nothing could seperate us"

He then looked at me

"Any of us" he corrected.

That was my parents motto that they lived by. I've heard it since the day I was born. Unfortuantly fate had other plans.  
Three hours later I got a call. It's my dads cell so I picked up the phone.

"Hey dad"  
" Miss. Swan?" Some guy said in a formal tone. This scared me.  
"Umm yes who is asking?" my voice was shaking " Deputy John. I'm from the Forks police department"  
" What happend" I practically screamed " Well tonight at eleven thirty pm there was a car crash on the corner of first and main. I'm sorry to say but your parents didn't make it"  
By this point I was shaking all over and felt like I was going to die also right there.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed "I'm very sorry for your loss miss" The cop was trying to hold his voice together but you could tell he felt sorry for me and was almost crying.  
" This can't be true" I screamed " tell me it's not true!"  
" I'm very sorry, They are taking your parents to the Forks hostpital"  
" I'll be there" With that I hung up.

Tears streamed down my face at the thought of the memory. I couldn't think straight for weeks. at that time people thought what i needed most was company to console me in my time of need. But what I really needed was to be alone. And I was finally, after weeks of pushing all my friends away, after pushing all my other relatives away. I refused to let anyone in. No one knew what I was going through and I didn't feel like being babied and pittied and having someone sitting there petting my hair saying " I know sweety it's alright I understand" because thats bullshit I know my friends and they all have both of their parents. And all my relatives that bothered to contact me and make sure I was all right still have both their parents. So no they don't know what it's like.

I wake up the next morning and my face feels stiff. then I realize that I cryed myself to sleep last night.

"Damnit!" I say throwing the closest thing near me at the wall. NO I told myself I wouldn't cry myself to sleep anymore. I told my self I wouldn't let it get to me soo much that I cry. Thats weakness and showing weakness in this world is a death sentence. I have to be strong!

I got up and got a nice warm shower to take away some of the tension and the up coming headache I could feel working itself in to my head before I got into the shower. Then I stepped out and went over to the sink. Which now has no mirror over top because I broke the mirror about three days after my parents....left.I didn't really think about it. It was a major impulsive move. I didn't want to see myself, I'm too much of a reminder of them. My moms hair and eyes. My dads cheekbones and nose. My moms arms but my dads hands. It was too much to handle.  
I finished getting ready for school, ate some breakfast then ran to get on the bus in time. I walked to the back with my head hung low so everyone would get the message that I don't wanna talk. When I reached the back of the bus it was empty as usual but I already expected that. Until some guy came rushing on the bus last minute and plopped his fat ass right beside mine. Well okay so techniacally i don't know if it's fat but by the flop he just made BESIDE ME! I have all rights to call him a fatass. He turned to me and smiled " Hi i'm new here, my names Edward" His smile kinda faltered alittle when he saw me glare at him.  
" i'm Bella" I said then turned my back to him and got out my notebook.


End file.
